


The Stars of Your Skin

by wingedbears



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/pseuds/wingedbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet (possibly too sweet) porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars of Your Skin

Poe is nuzzling the freckles on Kylo's thigh, feeling the soft hairs there, his hand grasping Kylo's hip.

Kylo is trying not to moan, because he hates being loud in bed, but Poe loves those sounds he can't help but let out. Poe finally moves up and licks along the crease of his hip, bypassing Kylo's dick, which makes him groan in frustration.

But Poe's hand slides down the base of Kylo's cock, already twitching, pre-come on the tip. Kylo's whole body jerks, and he lets out a repressed sigh. But Poe is just mapping the stars across Kylo's hips, his chin and throat bumping into Kylo's cock, making Kylo more and more wound up.

Finally Kylo lets out an exasperated sigh, says, "Please," and he sounds so wrecked.

Poe smiles, and ducks his head down and rubs his lips along Kylo's length. And Poe has to slide in between those lean thighs, settle his arm across Kylo's hips because Kylo is wriggling. Poe sucks kisses at the base, and works a series of little licks to the top, before sucking on the head.

But then Poe pauses and goes back to the thighs again, because to him Kylo's body is a playground, a place unexplored, and it's all for him. He lightly brushes his lips on the birthmark there on the crease of Kylo's thigh.

Kylo is groaning, he's so frustrated, but he won't reach down and grab Poe's hair, because that's asking too much, that's too demanding, so he just clenches the bed sheets in his hands instead. He says please again, at least he think he does, this is all becoming a blur of pleasure and Poe.

And _oh_ , Poe moves back to Kylo's cock, and it may be the best thing Kylo's ever known, this mouth on him, this man with him.

Poe works Kylo over, soft and slow and then wet and sloppy, and Kylo doesn't even know what to feel because he's so wrapped up in the moment.

Then finally Poe sucks on the head, tongue rolling on the glans, his hand stroking what his mouth can't take.

Kylo reaches down, and clasps onto Poe's wrist, his arm still holding down Kylo's hips. And the sensation keeps building and building and he's almost there, on the edge, and Kylo looks down, and sees Poe, who looks back up at him. It's the look on Poe's face, that mixture of pleasure and amused and warm, that's what finally brings Kylo to the finish.

And when he's done riding those waves of pleasure, and Poe swallows the whole of him, Poe slides back up Kylo's body and nuzzles into his face, kisses the birthmarks there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was orginally a chat between [ hispilct](http://www.hispilct.tumblr.com) and [ I](http://www.wingedbears.tumblr.com). Decided to publish it here, save some children's eyes.


End file.
